A manual transmission may be shifted when a driver depresses a clutch pedal and adjusts a position of a manual shift lever. The clutch pedal opens a single clutch that disconnects each transmission gear from an engine. The manual transmission includes a shift lever to individual engage each of the transmission's gears respectively and the shifter is moved by the vehicle's driver to a unique position for each gear engaged. If a driver of the vehicle encounters heavy traffic conditions, the driver may have to repeatedly apply and release the clutch based on gradual traffic movement. The driver may soon grow weary of applying and releasing the clutch to keep up with traffic movement. The same is true if the manual transmission vehicle is a start/stop vehicle that automatically stops engine rotation in response to a depressed or open clutch and driving conditions where a driver does not specifically requesting engine stop via a dedicated engine stop input.
The inventors herein have recognized the above-mentioned disadvantages and have developed a method for operating a vehicle, comprising: automatically opening a clutch of a manual transmission in response to a clutch pedal for operating the clutch not being applied and a speed being less than a threshold while the manual transmission is engaged in a gear, in a first operating mode; and opening the clutch in response to a driver applying the clutch pedal in a second operating mode.
By automatically opening and closing a clutch of a manual transmission, it may be possible to operate a vehicle in congested traffic without the driver having to continually apply and release a clutch pedal. For example, at low vehicle speeds, the clutch may be opened and closed via an electrical actuator so that the vehicle may stop while the engine continues to combust air and fuel without the driver having to apply and release the clutch to stop and accelerate the vehicle. Further, the clutch may be operated in a way that allows the vehicle's engine to stop rotating when the vehicle is stopped so that fuel consumption may be reduced. During other driving conditions, the clutch may be opened and closed responsive to a clutch pedal position so that the driver exercises transmission shifting according to the driver's desire and actions.
The present description may provide several advantages. In particular, the approach may reduce driver fatigue. Further, the approach may improve vehicle emissions by improving vehicle launching. Additionally, the approach may decrease a number of procedural steps to enter automatic engine stopping and starting.
The above advantages and other advantages, and features of the present description will be readily apparent from the following Detailed Description when taken alone or in connection with the accompanying drawings.
It should be understood that the summary above is provided to introduce in simplified form a selection of concepts that are further described in the detailed description. It is not meant to identify key or essential features of the claimed subject matter, the scope of which is defined uniquely by the claims that follow the detailed description. Furthermore, the claimed subject matter is not limited to implementations that solve any disadvantages noted above or in any part of this disclosure.